PrPlPC!02
This is the second episode of Premium Player Pretty Cure! and the second of the Premium Players Arc. In this episode, the best friend of the protagonist, Denkiten Nami, learn about Airi being a pretty cure and become one herself. Story At the very beginning of the episode, Airi is walking to school while discussing with Tappurai about yesterday. The fairy says that the dark knight was from the Insane Evil Gate and that this place is ruled by someone called the Evil Boss, who wants to control the world. Tappurai is from the Premium Play World, which is a joyful and lovely world where we can play games as much as we can. After they learn about the Evil Boss, they had to send someone one Earth to find the five pretty cures to protect the world because them alone don't have the power to do so. And Tappurai was the one who was choosen to be send on Earth, as she is a five-ranked messanger, which is a fairly average rank for a student. Then, Tappurai asks officialy Airi if she is okay to be a pretty cure and protect the world. Airi answers a yes with a big smile without hesitating. After the opening, Airi is shown in Nami's room. It is in the morning, and Nami just woke up. Airi suggests going out as it is sunday, while taking care of Nami's hair. Then, Denkiten Yui, her little sister, barges in her room and tells them she wants to come along. Nami refuses it strongly and after this scene, she is seen walking with Airi in the streets. Seikou is stalking them for an unknown reason, following them with a lot of prudence to not be discovered. While the two friends are resting in a parl, with no one else around them (besides Seikou stalking), a big monster appears. Airi never saw one before, so Tappurai come out of her bag and tells her this an Evilian, monsters created by the Insane Evil Gate. Airi is panicking about Tappurai showing herself before Nami's eyes, and the latter is confused. Then, the Evilian begins to attack them. Fortunately Airi and Nami evade it. However, Airi doesn't have anymore choice so she transforms into Cure Party in front of Nami. Nami's eyes widen while Airi is fighting the Evilian. Eventually, she finishes it off. After these events, Airi can only say the truth to Nami. She reveals everything about pretty cures, the Insane Evil Gate with Tappurai. While Airi thought that Nami would be supporting her, the latter says that she is strongly opposed to her being a pretty cure. She tells her how it is dangerous and she doesn't want to lose her best friend. Monday, at school, Nami ignores Airi all the day. She says that she won't speak to her until she gives up on pretty cures. However Airi can't do that, as she is the only one that can protect the Earth for the moment. Airi tries to convince her friend all the day at school, saying that if she doesn't do anything, everyone will die anyway, including her. But Nami won't listen. Eventually, Tappurai says that Nami has the potential to become a pretty cure. While there is a sunset sky, after school, Nami and Airi are walking alongside the river to return home. However they walk separately and don't talk to each other. While Airi was going to say something, an Evilian appears, as well as a new villain, the Vain Pawn. Airi transforms immediately into Cure Party and fights it. She succeeds to defeat him with a few punches and begins to attack the new enemy. She was going to perform her main attack, Love Chain, but is blown away before she pronounces the name of the attack. Nami, who was watching all the fighting, runs to Airi who is really hurt. Tears begin to flow and Nami says how she wants to protect her. If Airi is going to protect the Earth, then Nami will protect Airi. She stands up and glare at the Vain Pawn. Then, Tappurai gives a premium console to Nami, and the latter uses it to transform into Cure Victory. She fights the Vain Pawn with great ease, overflowing with all her friendly feelings for Airi, and finally she defeats him with her main solo attack, Electric Wave. After the fighting, Airi wakes up and learn that Nami became a pretty cure and that she will protect the Airi who protects the world. She is really glad to hear it, and then the day ends happily. At the end of the episode, we see a shadowed person who is looking at the two friends who just fought evil beings. Major Events *A new enemy, the Vain Pawn, is introduced *A new support character, Denkiten Yui, is introduced *The main monsters of the serie, Evilians, make their first appearance in the season *Nami, the best friend of Airi, become Cure Victory *Cure Victory uses Electric Wave for the first time *The situation about Tappurai's world is revealed Characters Cures *Oodan Airi / Cure Party *Denkiten Nami / Cure Victory Mascots *Tappurai Villains *Vain Pawn *Evilians Support *Maboroshi Seikou *Denkiten Yui *Asakura Usui *Shibuya Mirei Only mentioned *Evil Boss *Premium Play World's inhabitants Locations *Yuukawamura Town **Yuukai Gakuen **Denkiten Residence **Yuukawa River *Premium Play World (only mentioned) *Insane Evil Gate (only mentioned) Attacks *Love Chain (interrupted) *Electric Wave Items/Weapons *Premium Console Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora